Ein Deal ist ein Deal
by KitKat2006
Summary: Eine mehr als schreckhafte Gryffindor, ein viel zu ruhiger Slytherin und die Frage, wie man einen wertvollen Freibrief sinnvoll einlöst und dabei auch noch seinen Spaß hat bzw das Gesicht nicht verliert. Abgeschlossener 2. Teil eines Twoshots.


**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR (bis auf die Idee), nix meins (bis auf die Idee). Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? OK, dann haben wir den offiziellen Teil erledigt und kommen nun zum Vergnügen.

**A/N:** OK, ich weiß, ich hatte euch diesen OS schon zu Ostern versprochen, aber bis dahin war er einfach noch nicht reif. Ich wußte, was ich wollte, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht in vernünftige Worte fassen. Manchmal muß ein OS halt reifen und gedeihen, um wirklich fertig zu werden und dieser gehörte dazu. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die Verspätung. Deshalb halte ich euch jetzt auch nicht mehr lange auf und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Hinweis:** Wer "Flucht ins Ungewisse" noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das vielleicht noch tun, denn sonst ist dieser OS ein wenig unverständlich.

**Widmung:** Für alle, die mir immer noch treu sind, auch wenn ich merklich ruhiger geworden bin. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ihr mich nicht vergesst. Und vor allem freue ich mich, dass in letzter Zeit wieder vermerht Reviews zu meinen alten und uralten Werken eintrudeln. Auch für diese Leser ist dieser OS.

* * *

**Ein Deal ist ein Deal!**

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ Katie die Feder fallen und rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen. Sie konnte ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und reckte sich schließlich ausgiebig, um die verspannten Glieder wieder ein wenig zu lockern. Dass der Aufsatz für Verteidigung sie so viel Zeit kosten würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht, denn eigentlich ging ihr dieses Fach recht gut von der Hand. Und auch das Thema dieses Aufsatzes, „Kreaturen der Nacht und wie man sich vor ihnen schützt!", war kein wirklich schwieriges Thema. Im Grunde genommen war der Hauptschutz vor solchen Kreaturen der, dass man ihnen erst gar nicht in die Quere kam, und dazu mußte man schlichtweg nur die Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit meiden. Beides waren Dinge, die sie selber schon seit Monaten mied, wenn auch aus einem völlig anderen Grund – und nicht unbedingt, um sich vor einer _Kreatur der Nacht_ zu schützen.

Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch ihren Körper, als ihre Gedanken in diese nicht sehr willkommene Richtung abschweiften. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, um sicher zu gehen, ob es nicht doch einen viel zu realen Grund für dieses Zittern gab, den ihr Unterbewußtsein lange vor ihrem Bewußtsein wahrgenommen hatte. Dieses Gefühl, was sie ärgerlicherweise in unregelmäßigen Abständen überkam, war allerdings keine Angst, sondern vielmehr einfach nur der Unwille, ein weiteres Mal so völlig die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu verlieren, wie es vor Monaten der Fall gewesen war. Doch bis auf ein paar Hufflepuffs und den unvermeidlichen Ravenclaws sah sie niemanden, der ihr suspekt erschien. Weit und breit war kein einziger Slytherin zu sehen, um die sie schon grundsätzlich, und um einen ganz besonders, einen großen Bogen machte, wenn sie völlig alleine unterwegs war. Und auch von Fred, George, Lee und – Merlin bewahre sie – Cormac McLaggan war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Die ersten drei waren schlicht und ergreifend nervig, wenn sie gute Laune hatten – und das hatten sie eigentlich viel zu oft -, während letzterer so langsam aber sicher zu einer echten Plage wurde.

„Trotzdem, lieber alle vier auf einmal, als einen ganz gewissen Slytherin alleine.", murmelte Katie leise und stand schließlich entschlossen auf.

Mit einem ganzen Stapel Fachbücher und Lexika über alle möglichen Kreaturen der Nacht machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg vom Arbeitsbereich der Hogwartsbibliothek in den Teil der labyrinthartigen Regalreihen. Unzählige Schüler waren an diesem Gewirr aus Gängen, Regalen, Sackgassen, Pfeilern und scheinbar unsinnig herumstehenden kleinen Tischen, Stühlen und Rollwagen schon verzweifelt. Die einzigen, die das System scheinbar durchschaut hatten, waren die Ravenclaws, die sich hier immer völlig mühelos bewegten. Katie selber hatte dagegen seit Jahren den Verdacht, dass es gar kein System in diesem Chaos gab und die Ravenclaws lediglich Meister im Bluffen und Ablenken waren, wenn sie selber nicht wußten, wo sie sich gerade befanden.

Und es dauerte auch heute keine drei Minuten, da hatte Katie sich schon wieder hoffnungslos verirrt. Seufzend ließ sie ihren Bücherstapel auf einen Rollwagen sinken und sah sich ratlos um. Links von ihr erhob sich ein Regal mit Büchern, dessen Titel sie nicht entziffern konnte und die sie deshalb „Alte Runen" zugedachte. Ein Fach, dass sie nie belegt hatte, da sie sich schon mit Französisch viel zu schwer getan hatte. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter, einer gebürtigen Französin, die diese Tatsache einfach nicht begreifen konnte und Katie lediglich wahlweise Faulheit oder Ignoranz vorwarf, wenn es um ihre Muttersprache ging. Aber Französisch hin, Alte Runen her, Tatsache war in diesem Fall zumindest, dass sie hier schonmal nicht richtig war, sondern sich in der völlig falschen Abteilung befand.

„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend, wie wir es trotzdem jedes Mal schaffen, unsere Hausaufgaben fertig zu bekommen.", entfuhr es Katie trocken, als sie sich, den Rollwagen vor sich her schiebend, wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Aber man stelle sich mal vor, man benutzt diesen Wahnsinn hier als Ausrede für nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben. Dann hat man gleich wieder eine Strafarbeit am Hals. Unverschämtheit! Zumindest eine Karte sollte so langsam mal angefertigt und in Massen bei Madame Pince auf dem Tisch ausgelegt werden. Das würde uns allen einige Dramen ersparen."

Ein Geräusch ließ sie blitzartig herumfahren, doch hinter ihr war nichts zu sehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah und horchte sie dennoch einige endlos erscheinende Sekunden lang in die schummerigen Halbschatten, die die überall in der Bibliothek hoch über den Regalen frei schwebenden Kerzen in Zusammenarbeit mit den nicht enden wollenden Regalreihen schufen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es war nichts zu hören.

„Mach dich nicht verrückt, Katie Bell.", meinte sie schließlich lauter als nötig, um sich selber Mut zuzusprechen. „Hier ist nichts außer dir und die endlosen Weiten des hogwartschen Regalreihenlabyrinths. Und vielleicht die ein oder andere Ratte. Also hör auf, dir irgendwelchen Unsinn zurecht zu phantasieren."

Doch trotz ihrer immerhin erstaunlich fest klingenden Stimme, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Knie zitterten und eine ihrer Hände sich fest um den Griff ihres Zauberstabs wand. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam und so sehr sie sich auch innerlich befahl, es nicht zu tun, so sehr sperrte sie doch immer noch die Ohren auf und horchte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur Einbildung gewesen, aber sie war sich für einen winzigen Moment lang absolut sicher gewesen, ein leises Lachen gehört zu haben. Dunkel, verführerisch und viel zu vertraut. Ein Lachen, dass sie definitiv nicht hören wollte. Und schon gar nicht unter diesen Randbedingungen.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte sie immerhin fünf ihrer 13 Bücher wieder in das richtige Regal zurück geräumt. Gesegnet sei Madame Pince's Farbsystem, wodurch man zumindest schon von Weitem – soweit man denn in diesem Labyrinth von Weite sprechen konnte – das richtige Regal entdecken konnte, was eine ungeheure Hilfe in diesem Regallabyrinth war. Die richtige Stelle im Regal zu finden blieb dann allerdings immer noch den armen Schülern selber überlassen. Das war dann aber immerhin nur noch eine leichte Unannehmlichkeit, statt pure Verzweiflung, wie es die Suche nach dem richtigen Regal davor war.

Sie schob gerade ein schmales Vampirlexikon an die hoffentlich richtige Stelle im Regal – kurioserweise in der Abteilung für Magische Tierwesen und nicht in der für schwarzmagische Geschöpfe -, als in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung ein dumpfes Poltern zu hören war. Mit einem wirklich peinlichen Quieken – falls es denn jemand gehört haben sollte - fuhr sie herum und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in den langen Gang vor ihr. Das Ende war in dem vorherrschenden dämmrigen Fackel- und Kerzenlicht nicht zu erkennen. Doch gerade als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Rollwagen umdrehen wollte, meinte sie, ganz am Ende einen Schatten zu erkennen, der sich langsam quer über den Gang bewegte und dann hinter ein Regal verschwand. Mit aller Macht redete sie sich ein, dass es nur einer der unzähligen Ravenclaws oder ein genauso verwirrt wie sie umher irrender Hufflepuff gewesen war, doch ihr Unterbewußtsein drängte nachdrücklich auf jemand ganz anderes.

„Er ist nicht hier! Keiner von denen ist hier! Es war nicht eine einzige Schlange in dieser verfluchten Bibliothek, solange du da warst, Katie! Also beruhige dich!", beruhigte sie sich wieder halblaut und mit deutlicher Verärgerung über ihre Überreaktion in der Stimme.

Doch wie schon zuvor wollte ihr das nicht so recht gelingen. Denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie ziemlich in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft gewesen und hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wer tatsächlich so alles die Bibliothek betreten oder verlassen hatte. Schließlich hatte sie bei ihrem Rundumblick vorhin ja nur diejenigen gesehen, die an den Tischen saßen oder sich gerade an das Abenteuer Regallabyrinth wagten. Wer schon alles in diesem drin war, wußte sie dagegen nicht hundertprozentig.

„Oder vielleicht hat sich auch nur eins der Regale verschoben.", lenkte sie sich deshalb weiter laut von dieser nicht sonderlich beruhigenden Überlegung ab. „Immerhin ist denen das durchaus zuzutrauen, wo sich hier ja auch die Treppen nach Lust und Laune und Wetterlage verschieben. Ich würde jedenfalls mein Taschengeld nicht komplett dagegen verwetten."

„Ist es normal, dass du mit dir selber sprichst oder sollte ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen?"

Der Laut, der ihr jetzt entwich, war keinesfalls ein erschrockenes Quieken, sondern ein unüberhörbarer Schrei. Zu Tode erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, verlor das Gleichgewicht und ruderte haltsuchend mit den Armen durch die Luft. Eine Hand griff nach ihrem Oberarm, doch sie riss sich beinahe im selben Moment wieder los und stolperte rückwärts.

„Woah! Katie! Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich habe schließlich nicht vor, über dich herzufallen. Wen hast du erwartet? Den Grimm persönlich?"

Es waren weniger die Worte, als vielmehr der Unterton, der darin mitschwang, der Katie schließlich dazu brachte, in ihrer kopflosen – und nicht sonderlich erfolgreichen – Flucht inne zu halten. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah sie auf und sah direkt in ein Paar karamelbrauner Augen, die sie besorgt musterten. Sie stieß einen hörbar erleichterten Seufzer aus und sank erschöpft von dem plötzlichen Adrenalinstoß gegen eins der Regale.

„Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja, alles okay."

„Du machst aber nicht den Eindruck, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Cedric Diggory sah sie immer noch besorgt an, weshalb sie ihm schließlich ein leicht zittriges Lächeln zuwarf und abwinkte.

„Wirklich, ich bin okay. Mich macht nur dieser Regalwahnsinn manchmal ein wenig nervös. Irgendwie verlaufe ich mich hier ständig und sehe dann oft Dinge, die es gar nicht gibt."

„Da bist du definitiv nicht die Einzige.", erwiderte Cedric seufzend und verzog die Lippen jetzt zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich habe mich hier auch schon wieder völlig verfranst. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo das dunkelgrüne Regal ist, oder?"

„Nun, wenn die Regale hier farblich zumindest in logischer Nachbarschaft stehen würden, würde ich sagen, irgendwo da hinten.", meinte Katie unsicher und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. „Ich habe nämlich gerade ein Vampirlexikon in das hellgrüne Regal zurückgestellt. Aber sicher sein kann man sich hier ja nie."

Cedric warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf Katie und dann auf ihren immer noch beachtlichen Bücherstapel, und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung?", fragte er mit einem Tonfall in der Stimme, als sei ihm jetzt einiges klar geworden.

Katie nickte, begleitet von einem seufzenden Augenverdrehen.

„Kreaturen der Nacht und wie man sich vor ihnen schützt!", zitierte sie den Titel des Aufsatzes, zu dem sie mindestens zwei Pergamentrollen zu schreiben gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich völlig automatisch wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und suchten nun die Regale gemeinsam nach den richtigen Farbkennzeichnungen ab.

Cedric nickte wissend.

„Kein Wunder, dass du so schreckhaft bist. Als wir das Thema letztes Jahr hatten, war unser halber Jahrgang wochenlang völlig paranoid. Und dazu noch die Dementoren und die ständigen Sichtungen von Sirius Black. Ehrlich gesagt wundere ich mich, dass es nicht einem von uns dabei völlig durcheinander gelaufen ist."

Sirius Black war im Augenblick Katies geringste Sorge. Zwar war er immer noch nicht gefaßt – falls dies nicht inzwischen in aller Heimlichkeit geschehen war und vom Ministerium aus irgendwelchen völlig verrückten Gründen noch verschwiegen wurde -, aber sollte er nochmal hier in der Gegend auftauchen, würde er zumindest nicht ins Schloss reinkommen. Das war bei all den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die das Trimagische Turnier mit sich brachte, schon fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Soviel war sicher. Viel größere Sorgen bereitete ihr stattdessen jemand, der sich völlig frei und legal hier im Schloss bewegen konnte. Jemand, der viel zu ruhig und unsichtbar war, dafür, dass er sie im Grunde genommen völlig in der Hand hatte. Und genau diese Tatsache zerrte so langsam mächtig an ihren ansonsten sehr starken Gryffindornerven.

Eine Weile schlenderten sie und Cedric ziellos zusammen durch die Regalreihen und Katies überspannte Nerven beruhigten sich langsam wieder. So sehr es auch an ihrer Gryffindorehre kratzte, war sie doch heilfroh, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Zwar wäre es ihr wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn nicht unbedingt ein Hufflepuff ihr unwissender Bodyguard war – nichts gegen Hufflepuffs, aber ihr Ruf war nicht unbedingt der spannendste -, aber andererseits hatte sie zumindest den im Moment angesagtesten Hufflepuff überhaupt erwischt. Und das war ja immerhin auch schon etwas.

„Was genau hast du da überhaupt für einen Wälzer?", fragte Katie ihn schließlich, als sie einige Bücher in ein Regal schob, an dessen Stirnseite ein großer lilafarbener Punkt prangte. Den Rollwagen hatte sie schon vor einer Weile in der Abteilung für Kräuterkunde – hellblau gekennzeichnet – zurückgelassen, da sie die restlichen vier Bücher, von dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ein einziges übrig war, auch so tragen konnte.

„Der hier?" Cedric war einen undeutbaren Blick auf den abgegriffenen Wälzer, den er unter dem Arm trug, bevor er einen resignierten Seufzer ausstieß und ihn so hielt, dass Katie den Titel lesen konnte. „War ein völliger Trugschluss, auch wenn es vielversprechend klang."

„_Wigald Wendelins kleines Lexikon magischer Artefakte ohne Ecken und Kanten_.", las Katie und sah Cedric danach leicht irritiert an. „_Kleines _Lexikon? Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie dann das große Lexikon aussieht.", meinte sie und konnte dann ein unterdrücktes Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern, doch auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Mich haben eher die Aussagen '_Magische Artefakte_' und '_ohne Ecken und Kanten_' angesprochen. Aber wie gesagt, das war ein Trugschluss."

„Also bist du noch immer genauso ahnungslos wie Harry, was dieses komische Eierrätsel angeht. Verstehe."

„Harry verrät dir, wie weit er mit dem Eierrätsel ist?" Cedric warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu, als sie das lilafarbene Regal verließen und auf gut Glück nach rechts abbogen. „Ich hatte bisher immer das Gefühl, als wäre er ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger und würde höchstens Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger was erzählen und ansonsten die Dinge die ihn beschäftigen eher mit sich selbst ausmachen."

„Ist eigentlich auch so.", bestätigte Katie und warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf die Farbmarkierung ihres letzten verbliebenen Buchs. Stumm verdrehte sie die Augen, als sie den pinken Punkt am Buchrücken sah. Es wäre ja auch so schön gewesen, wenn es ein dunkelgrüner Punkt gewesen wäre. Dann wäre sie mit Cedric zusammen mit der Suche fertig gewesen und könnte ganz unauffällig mit ihm zusammen das Regallabyrinth des Grauens verlassen. Denn so ganz war sie ihre Ahnung, dass hinter einigen Regalen mehr lauerte als Staub, herrenlose Rollwagen und verloren gegangene Notizzettel, nicht verdrängen. So konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie ihr Regal vor seinem fanden und sie ihm danach großzügig anbieten konnte, noch mit ihm weiter zu suchen. „Ich kriege meine Infos bezüglich Harry auch nur über die Weasley-Buschtrommeln. Und auch das nur sehr spärlich, da Ron im Gegensatz zu Fred, George und Ginny ein recht schweigsamer Geselle ist, was Tratsch über seinen besten Freund angeht."

„Wen wundert's? Die drei anderen haben ja auch Temperament genug für mindestens viermal so viele. Da muß einer von denen übrigen ja zu kurz kommen." Cedric grinste breit, blieb unvermittelt stehen und lief dann einige Schritte rückwärts. „HA! Was lange währt, wird endlich gut. Da drüben ist das dunkelgrüne Regal."

„Halleluja! Dann ist ja zumindest deine Suche erfolgreich beendet." Katie erwiderte sein triumphierendes Grinsen, auch wenn ihr innerlich gerade eher nach Schreien statt nach Grinsen zumute war. „Jetzt mußt du nur noch den Ausgang finden und der Wahnsinn hat für dich ein Ende. Gratuliere."

Cedric lief zielstrebig einige Schritte in den schmalen Gang zwischen zwei ungewöhnlich hohen Regalen entlang, bevor er sich nochmal zu ihr umsah.

„Ich kann dir gerne noch helfen, das letzte Regal zu finden.", bot er ihr an und in Katie schrie alles danach, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, wenn es nur bedeuten würde, dass sie dieses Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, abschütteln konnte.

„Nein", antwortete sie stattdessen großzügig und winkte scheinbar gelassen ab. „Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich denke, das finde ich schon alleine. Du hast immerhin wichtigeres zu tun, als mit mir nach pinken Regalen zu suchen."

Nicht, dass ein grauenhaft kreischendes, goldenes Ei die Welt verändern würde, wenn man nicht hinter seinen tieferen Sinn kam, doch ein klein wenig der schon verloren gegangenen Gryffindorehre steckte immer noch in ihr, obwohl sie andererseits doch ein wenig hoffte, dass seine guten Manieren ihre Ablehnung ignorieren würden.

„Die Welt würde bestimmt nicht untergehen, wenn ich sie noch fünf Minuten länger warten lasse.", gab Cedric jedoch schulterzuckend zurück, doch Katies hartnäckige Gryffindorehre behielt auch weiterhin die Oberhand über ihren gesunden Menschenverstand.

„Ich werde dieses verdammte Regal schon finden. Es muß ja hier irgendwo sein."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber vergiß nicht, dass all die Viecher, über die du heute so gelesen hast, hier nicht reinkommen können." Cedric warf ihr noch ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu, als er sich, einige Schritte rückwärts gehend, wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Es besteht also absolut kein Grund, hier wieder völlig in Panik zu geraten. Und vergiß eins nicht: Du bist eine Gryffindor."

Katie nickte, winkte ihm mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen nochmal nach und atmete dann einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Schließlich entschied sie sich dazu, den Weg weiter zu gehen, den sie und Cedric schon eine Weile entlang gegangen waren, bevor er in Richtung des dunkelgrünen Regals abgebogen war. Dieser Weg war so gut wie jeder andere, auch wenn sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, ob sie hier heute schon einmal entlang gekommen war. Leise vor sich hin summend, um die plötzlich erdrückende Stille zu vertreiben, bog sie am Ende angekommen schließlich nach rechts ab – und fühlte nur Sekundenbruchteile später, wie sich eine Hand über ihren Mund schob, ein Arm sich fest um ihre Taille schlang und sie rückwärts in eine enge, düstere Regalreihe gezogen wurde.

Ihr Körper versteifte sich, noch bevor sie überhaupt begriffen hatte, was da gerade mit ihr geschah und selbst wenn sie den Mund frei gehabt hätte, wäre sie wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen zu schreien. Ihre Stimmbänder versagten ihr schlicht und einfach den Dienst, während zeitgleich ihr Puls in astronomische Höhen schoss. Ihr Herz drohte, ihr jeden Moment in den Mund zu hüpfen, ihre Knie machten dem besten Wackelpudding ernsthafte Konkurrenz und sie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wer sie da gerade von hinten gepackt hatte und in einen der finstersten Winkel des Regallabyrinths zog. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie also definitiv nicht getrogen, genauso wenig, wie sie sich vor einer Weile das leise Lachen hinter dem Regal eingebildet hatte, kurz bevor sie auf Cedric gestoßen war. Er war die ganze Zeit über da gewesen, hatte sie beobachtet, mit ihr gespielt und hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment zum zuschlagen gewartet. Und sie war ihm blindlings in die Falle gegangen, nur weil sie im völlig falschen Moment ihren Gryffindormut unter Beweis stellen wollte. Wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätte sie sich in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.

„Du hättest sein Angebot annehmen sollen, kleine Gryffindor.", flüsterte eine trügerisch vertraute, dunkle Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. Trügerisch deshalb, weil sie sie seit über einem Jahr eigentlich nur hin und wieder mal aus der Ferne, aber andererseits verwirrend oft in ihren Träumen gehört hatte. „Das wäre wesentlich positiver für dich ausgegangen. Doch jetzt wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen."

Ein resigniertes und zugleich verärgertes Stöhnen war schließlich das erste Geräusch, dass ihre Stimmbänder wieder zuließen und auch ihre Muskeln stellten schlagartig auf Entspannungsmodus um. Der Körper hinter ihr wurde von stummem, aber dennoch deutlich amüsiertem Gelächter geschüttelt und löste mal wieder genau die verwirrenden Gefühle in ihrem Inneren aus, die sie so ärgerten. Gefühle, die sie seit über einem Jahr immer wieder schlagartig überkamen, wann immer sie ihn irgendwo in der Menge sah oder hörte – oder wenn sie mal wieder aus einem dieser Träume aufwachte, die nichts mit Albträumen und viel zu viel mit … ja, womit hatten sie eigentlich zu tun? Sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht benennen. Aber es waren Träume, die ihr definitiv immer mehr zusetzten, je öfter sie sie hatte.

„Versprichst du, artig zu sein und nicht zu schreien, wenn ich meine Hand jetzt runter nehme, kleine Gryffindor? Oder muß ich dich mit Magie weiterhin zum schweigen bringen?"

Sie stieß ein Schnauben aus, dass nicht gerade wie eine Zustimmung klang, ihm allerdings dennoch nur ein leises Lachen entlockte. Katie konnte nur ahnen, was der Grund dafür war und der naheliegendste Grund war nicht gerade einer, der ihre angespannten Nerven beruhigte. Denn wenn dieser sich wirklich als wahr entpuppte, waren es nicht die Ravenclaws, die die Logik des Regallabyrinths verstanden hatten, sondern die Slytherins. Und dann war es für Adrian Pucey ein leichtes, sie in Windeseile von hier an einen völlig anderen Ort in der Bibliothek zu entführen, falls sie sich doch zum schreien entscheiden sollte. Genau wie er sie wohl schon die ganze Zeit über auf ihrer ziellosen Streunerei mit und ohne Cedric hinter den Regalen verborgen beobachtet und verfolgt hatte.

„Ich wußte, wir verstehen uns."

Die Hand über ihrem Mund verschwand und auch der feste Griff um ihre Taille lockerte sich deutlich. Katie schwankte einen Moment überrumpelt, wirbelte jedoch im nächsten Moment herum, um sich auf wenige Zentimeter Abstand den amüsiert funkelnden, tiefblauen Augen von Adrian Pucey gegenüber zu sehen.

„Hat dir jemand ins Gehirn geschissen, Pucey? Oder macht es dir einfach nur Spaß, andere Leute zu Tode zu erschrecken?", blaffte sie ihn an und versetzte ihm gleichzeitig mit den Handflächen einen harten Stoß vor den Brustkorb, der jeden normalen Menschen zumindest ein wenig ins stolpern gebracht hätte. Zu ihrer Verärgerung gehörte der hochzufrieden in sich hinein lachende Slytherin vor ihr jedoch nicht dazu. Sei es, weil er mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und sich darauf eingestellt hatte oder weil er einfach von Natur aus einen unverschämt sicheren Stand hatte. Sie wußte es schlichtweg nicht. Ärgern tat es sie dafür aber umso mehr.

„Vorsicht, kleine Gryffindor.", erwiderte er nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, der Katie mindestens drei zurückstolpern ließ. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn nach einem weiteren Schritt spürte sie einen der vielen kleinen, in ihren Augen oftmals einfach nur unsinnig in der Gegend herumstehenden Tische hinter sich. Adrian trat langsam auf sie zu und umfaßte die rotgoldene Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform. Mit einem intensiven Blick in ihre Augen schlang er diese einmal um seine Hand und sorgte so dafür, dass sie ihm für ihre Verhältnisse wieder viel zu nahe war. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich – buchstäblich und im übertragenden Sinne – immer noch in der Hand habe. Du solltest mir also nicht allzu sehr verbal auf die Füße treten, wenn du nicht teuer dafür bezahlen willst."

„Wage es ja nicht, unverschämt zu werden, du Psychopath!", schoss sie zurück, da sie in ihrer langjährigen Quidditchlaufbahn durchaus gelernt hatte, dass Angriff auch in den verfahrensten Situationen die beste Verteidigung war. Und das diese Situation gerade mehr als verfahren war, stand definitiv fest. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie hart ich zutreten und schreien kann, wenn ich will. Und beides wird nicht unbedingt eine angenehme Situation für dich werden."

Es überraschte sie nicht sonderlich, dass Adrian über diese Drohung nur milde lächelte und ihre Krawatte ein weiteres Mal lässig um seine Hand wand. Ausweichend lehnte sie sich nach hinten, erreichte allerdings nur, dass sie mit einem Fuß den Halt verlor und rücklings auf die Ellenbogen gestützt auf dem Tisch zu liegen kam und Adrian gezwungenermaßen mit sich zog. Das dies nicht so gedacht war, war auch dem Slytherin klar, der ihre kleine Unsicherheit mit einem deutlich spöttischen Lächeln bedachte.

„Schreien würde dir nichts bringen, kleine Gryffindor, denn wir wissen beide, dass nur dieser Weichspül-Hufflepuff halbwegs in der Nähe war, bevor du leichtsinnig geworden bist. Und der wird dir nicht sonderlich weiterhelfen können, wenn er nichtmal Eier besiegen kann."

Sein spöttisches Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, als er sich jetzt so nahe über sie beugte, dass sie seinen warmen Atem spüren und seinem intensiven Blick nur dadurch entkommen konnte, dass sie die Augen schloss. Eine Möglichkeit, die ihr nicht behagte, da sie viel zu deutlich ihre derzeitige Unterlegenheit und Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber eingestehen würde. Deshalb entschied sie sich lediglich dazu, den Blick ein wenig zu senken und stöhnte kurz darauf resigniert auf. Denn durch diese Aktion hatte sie jetzt seine Lippen in viel zu kurzer Entfernung vor sich. Lippen, die sie an den besten Kuß erinnerten, den sie je bekommen hatte.

„Und zutreten wirst du erst recht nicht, wenn du schlau bist.", raunte er ihr gänsehautverschaffend leise zu. „Denn dann werde ich nicht einfach nur mit dir spielen, kleine Gryffindor. Wenn du das tust, werde ich dich richtig büßen lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Katie ein resigniertes Stöhnen unterdrücken, dass ihr zu entweichen drohte. Die Drohung, die Adrian gerade unmissverständlich ausgesprochen hatte, hätte sie deutlich mehr beunruhigt, wenn sie nicht so extrem vom Anblick seiner Lippen abgelenkt worden wäre. Sie biß sich hart auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, um ihren plötzlich wieder rasenden Puls in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Katie?"

Völlig überrumpelt darüber, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte – wenn auch nachdrücklich und deutlich herausfordernd -, riss sie die Augen auf. Bislang war sie für ihn immer nur die _kleine Gryffindor_ oder auf dem Quidditchfeld bzw in den Korridoren bestenfalls _Bell_ gewesen. Sie gab es ungern zu, erst recht vor sich selbst, aber sie hatte seit dem Zwischenfall im letzten Schuljahr oft darüber nachgedacht, wie sich ihr Name aus seinem Mund wohl anhören würde. Jetzt wußte sie es – und es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie es nicht gewußt hätte. Denn dieses Wissen brachte ihre sowieso schon recht wirr durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken noch mehr durcheinander. Und der intensive Blick seiner tiefblauen Augen tat noch das seinige dazu.

„Was zur Hölle willst du eigentlich, Pucey?", fauchte sie ihn schließlich genervt an und versuchte, ihn zumindest ein wenig von sich zu stoßen.

Leise in sich hinein lachend richtete sich Adrian ein wenig auf und zog sie an ihrer Krawatte mit hoch.

„Die Frage ist nicht, was ich _will_, kleine Gryffindor, sondern was ich _kann_. Im Moment sieht es nämlich ganz danach aus, als könnte ich alles mit dir machen, was mir gerade so in den Sinn kommt."

Mit einer Kraft, von der sie selber nicht wußte, woher sie sie nahm, stieß sie Adrian so hart vor die Brust, dass dieser überrascht zurückstolperte und mit dem Rücken an das Regal hinter sich stieß, dass bedrohlich ins schwanken geriet. Ihr Triumph über ihn währte jedoch nicht lange, denn auch wenn ihr Angriff diesmal überraschend für ihn kam, so schaffte er es doch, ihre Krawatte, die ihm anfangs entglitt, wieder fester zu fassen zu bekommen, an der er jetzt entschlossen zog. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stolperte sie hinter ihm her und brachte das Regal endgültig so zum wackeln, dass mehrere Bücher heraus fielen.

„Beeindruckend, kleine Gryffindor." Leise lachend nutzte Adrian die Situation, schlang seinen freien Arm fest um ihre Taille und hinderte sie so erfolgreich an einer möglichen Flucht. „Aber verrate mir mal eins: Wie schützt man sich vor Kreaturen, die nicht unbedingt zu denen der Nacht gehören, aber für leichtsinnige kleine Gryffindors viel gefährlicher sind als diese?"

Einen Moment lang sah Katie ihn völlig überrumpelt an und wußte nicht, was er überhaupt von ihr wollte. Doch dann dämmerte es ihr, dass er genau wußte, woran sie in den letzten Stunden gearbeitet hatte. Die Frage war nur, hatte er es aus dem Gespräch entnommen, dass sie mit Cedric geführt hatte, oder hatte er sie schon sehr viel länger beobachtet, als ihr bewußt gewesen war. Ihr gefiel weder die eine noch die andere Variante.

„Falls du dich gerade fragst, ob ich dein Süßholzgeraspel mit Diggory belauscht habe, kannst du beruhigt sein. Das habe ich nicht.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und erreichte abermals, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ein Schauer, der ihr viel zu sehr gefiel, auch wenn sie wußte, dass sie gewaltig mit dem Feuer spielte, wenn sie sich darauf einließ, diesem Gefühl nachzugehen. „Es war viel zu deutlich, was du da zusammen kritzelst, wenn man nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Bücher wirft, die du um dich rumliegen hattest. Immerhin hatte ich den gleichen Aufsatz auch mal zu erledigen."

Katie brachte ein genervtes Schnauben zustande und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren. Oder viel mehr seinen Daumen, der angenehm langsam auf und ab strich und Gefühle hervorrief, die nachdrücklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihr forderten.

„Ich denke eher, dass du mitbekommen hast, was meine Jahrgangsslytherins an Hausaufgaben auf haben.", versuchte sie, sich gelassener zu geben, als sie war. „Denn du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich plötzlich so interessant für dich bin, dass du mich über Stunden hinweg auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtest."

„Du würdest dich wundern, wenn ich dir darauf eine ehrliche Antwort gebe, kleine Gryffindor.", spottete Adrian, ohne ihr gleichzeitig eine genaue Antwort zu geben. „Du beschäftigst mich seit einiger Zeit doch ganz extrem. Immerhin habe ich da noch so einen netten, kleinen Freibrief mit deinem Namen drauf in meinem Koffer."

„Ach komm", spottete Katie zurück, da Spott in diesem Moment leichter war, als der Versuch, ihre Verunsicherung über diesen Freibrief in einer ernsthaften Frage zu unterdrücken, „erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht schon genau weißt, wie du den einlösen willst. Du veranstaltest dieses ganze Theater hier doch nur, um mich zu verunsichern."

„Und wenn man sieht, wie extrem aktiv dein Puls gerade ist, sieht man, dass ich damit durchaus Erfolg zu haben scheine.", erwiderte Adrian und ließ seinen Blick kurz zu ihrem Nacken abschweifen, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Oder ist es einfach nur meine Nähe, die dich plötzlich so nervös macht?"

Völlig abwesend fuhr Katie sich kurz über ihre plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen und schluckte. Selbst wenn sie ihm eine Antwort darauf geben wollte, sie könnte es nicht. Denn sie wußte selber nicht genau, welche dieser beiden Möglichkeiten – die in ihren Augen beide gleich schlimm waren – sie gerade so aus der Fassung brachte.

„Wieso bringst du nicht einfach das, worauf du hier aus bist, hinter dich, damit ich meine Zeit endlich sinnvoller verbringen kann, als sie mit dir zu verbringen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich gerade heraus und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, dass ihre Stimme nicht so sicher klang, wie sie klingen sollte. Dass auch Adrian dies nicht entgangen war, konnte sie deutlich an dem mehr als funkelnden Blick aus seinen hypnotisierend tiefblauen Augen erkennen.

„Hör doch auf, dich selber zu belügen, kleine Gryffindor. Du reagierst doch viel zu sehr auf mich, als das ich dir deine nicht sonderlich gut gespielte Gleichgültigkeit abnehmen würde.", gab er leise herausfordernd zurück und zog sie an ihrer Krawatte noch ein wenig näher heran. Sie konnte jetzt seinen warmen Atem deutlich spüren und schloss erneut die Augen, da sie schlichtweg nicht wußte, wohin sie sehen sollte. Seine viel zu wissenden Augen waren definitiv keine Option, aber die einzige Alternative – seine viel zu anziehenden Lippen – würden sie nur in Teufels Küche bringen, wenn sie sie zu lange ansah.

„Ich reagiere gar nicht.", flüsterte sie leise und erntete nur ein ebenso leises Lachen als Antwort. Ein Lachen, dass ihr durch und durch ging.

„Lügnerin!", erwiderte er und bevor Katie darauf empört protestieren konnte – nicht dass sie wirklich genug Kraft für Empörung aufbringen konnte -, spürte sie seine Lippen hauchzart über ihren streifen. Ihr entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen, doch als er schließlich kurz an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte und ihren Mund dann fest mit einem entschlosseneren Kuß verschloss.

In Katie fuhren die Gefühle Achterbahn und ihr Körper stellte auf Autopilot um. Ihr Magen kribbelte und zog so angenehm aufregend, wie sie es nur ein einziges Mal erlebt hatte – vor Monaten in einer Kabine einer Jungentoilette – und ihr Gehirn schien sekunden-, minuten, stundenlang nur noch aus Zuckerwatte zu bestehen. Als ihr Bewußtsein wieder einsetzte, bemerkte sie mit leichtem Entsetzen – und innerer Genugtuung -, dass sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte und seinen Kuß mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte, mit der er sie herausforderte. Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den ganzen Körper, als sie realisierte, dass eine von Adrians Händen den Weg unter ihre Schuluniform gefunden hatte, wo sie ihr jetzt warm und fest zugleich über den Rücken strich, nur um im nächsten Moment federleicht und nur mit den Fingerspitzen ihr durchtriebenes Spiel mit ihr spielte. Und erst mit einiger Verspätung realisierte sie, dass sich seine andere Hand in ihre Haare schob und sie so erfolgreich daran hinderte, sich seinem Kuß zu entziehen. Nicht, dass sie das in diesem Moment gewollt hätte.

Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste und sie einfach nur stumm, aber mit einem siegessicheren Funkeln in den Augen ansah, war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei. Sie schloss mit einem resignierten Seufzer wieder die Augen, die sie kurz geöffnet hatte, als sich ihre Lippen lösten, und ließ ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken, um ihre jetzt glühenden Wangen zu verbergen. Vollkommene Kapitulation! Das war es, was sie hier gerade viel zu deutlich demonstriert hatte, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er zumindest so gnädig war, dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten und es nicht überall breit zu treten. Bisher hatte er ja noch den Mund gehalten, über ihr kleines Toilettenabenteuer, aber wer wußte schon, wie weit man einem Slytherin trauen konnte, wenn man ihm so eine Vorlage bot? Wenn er den Mund aufmachte, würde sie, wenn auch nicht zur Persona non Grata, so doch zumindest zu jemandem mutieren, der im Gryffindorturm sehr skeptisch betrachtet werden würde. Und danach stand ihr nun gar nicht der Sinn.

„Was muß ich tun, damit das hier unter uns bleibt?", nuschelte sie leise in seine Slytherinrobe und versuchte mit aller Macht zu ignorieren, wie verdammt gut er roch – und wieviel besser noch er sich anfühlte.

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort des Slytherins, dass sie mehr spürte als hörte.

„Hoffen und beten, kleine Gryffindor.", war seine deutlich amüsierte Antwort. „Und nicht zu deutlich zeigen, wie sehr ich dir unter die Haut gehe, wenn wir zwei zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsball erscheinen."

Ruckartig riss Katie den Kopf hoch und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Schwachsinnsidee? Ich werde garantiert nicht mit dir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen."

Wie auf Kommando war ihr Kampfgeist wieder erwacht und sie stemmte mit aller Macht ihre Fäust gegen seinen Brustkorb, um Abstand zwischen sich und den viel zu verwirrenden Slytherin zu bringen. Doch dieser bewieß abermals, dass er sich nicht leicht überrumpeln ließ und hielt sie eisern fest, wobei er sie zusätzlich leicht anhob, sodass sie nun unangenehm af Zehenspitzen vor ihm stand.

„Doch, kleine Gryffindor. Das wirst du.", gab Adrian gelassen zurück und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während sie ihn jetzt finster anfunkelte. „Ich habe schließlich einen netten, kleinen Freibrief. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Das kannst du nicht machen.", flüsterte sie fassungslos. „Adrian, ich mache alles, aber nicht das. Ich werde für immer und ewig bei allen unten durch sein, wenn ich mit jemandem wie dir zum Weihnachtsball gehe. Bitte tue mir das nicht an."

„Jemandem wie mir? Wie meinst du das? Jemanden, den du schon wie selbstverständlich beim Vornamen nennst, ohne es zu bemerken? Oder jemanden, dem du einfach nicht widerstehen kannst, egal wie sehr du dich selber belügst?", fragte Adrian amüsiert zurück und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Oder jemanden, der gerade mal kein Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder hochgepriesener Gryffindor ist, mit dem du dich problemlos sehen lassen kannst? Wo ist dein legendärer Gryffindormut, wenn er mal wirklich gebraucht wird, kleine Gryffindor?"

Irritiert sah Katie ihn an. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte recht. Ihren Gryffindormut konnte sie nur beweisen, wenn sie wirklich mal etwas tat, was in den Augen ihrer Hauskameraden ein absolutes No-Go war. Und mit jemandem wie Adrian Pucey zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen, war schon ein ziemliches No-Go. Aber andererseits hatte sie schon ziemlich deutlich festgestellt, dass es heute mit ihrem Gryffindormut nicht weit her war und sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, ihm gegenüber nachzugeben. Auch nach diesen wirklich fantastischen Kuß nicht. Wenn er wirklich mit ihr zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gehen wollte, würde er sie definitiv zwingen müssen. Freiwillig würde sie es nicht tun. Soviel stand fest.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehen, Pucey.", presste sie so entschlossen wie möglich hervor und versuchte erneut, ihn von sich zu schieben. Diesmal überraschenderweise mit Erfolg und für einige verwirrende Sekunden lang vermisste sie die hypnotisierende, faszinierend gefährliche Nähe zu ihm.

„Doch, du wirst, kleine Gryffindor.", gab Adrian überdeutlich gelangweilt zurück und zog eine Schriftrolle aus seiner Robentasche, die Katie viel zu vertraut vorkam.

Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, sie ihm zu entreissen und zu vernichten. Einen Moment lang dachte sie über mögliche Erfolgschancen nach. Er würde mit so einem Versuch nicht rechnen, aber er war genauso Jäger wie sie. Und auch wenn er schon in der vergangenen Saison nicht mehr im Team spielte, während sie den Pokal gewonnen hatte, so würde er sich doch nicht leicht überrumpeln lassen. Andererseits würde sie mit dem Vernichten schnell sein müssen – den Brandzauber beherrschte sie zum Glück recht gut -, denn zum Ausgang würde sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit ihr in diesem Regallabyrinth anstellen würde, nachdem er sie wieder eingefangen hatte. Und dass er dies tun würde, daran bestand inzwischen kein Zweifel mehr.

Adrian warf ihr einen unleserlichen Blick zu, während er die Schriftrolle entrollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber für einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie durchschaute. _Denk nicht einmal daran_, schienen seinen Augen zu sagen, die sich kurz zu warnenden Schlitzen verzogen hatten, und sie tat ihr bestes, um so unschuldig wie möglich zurück zu sehen. Ob er es ihr abnahm, wußte sie nicht, und im Grunde genommen war es ihr auch egal. Zumindest der Trotz kam jetzt durch, wenn der Gryffindormut immer noch prächtig durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

„Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass wir Slytherins bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt bestechlich sind.", meinte Adrian jetzt leise und zog eine Schreibfeder und eine weitere Schriftrolle aus der ersten Schriftrolle hervor. In seinen Augen funkelte wieder die Herausforderung, die in Katie Unbehagen und Trotz zugleich hervor rief. „Was hältst du deshalb von einem neuen Deal?"

Katie reagierte mit trotzig verschränkten Armen und eisigem Schweigen. Sie hatte sich einmal auf einen Deal mit ihm eingelassen und es war nichts wirklich Gutes dabei rausgekommen. Die Stimme, die sie an die zwei wirklich fantastischen Küsse erinnern wollte, ignorierte sie mit aller Macht. Zwar war sie einerseits neugierig, was er ihr anzubieten hatte, aber sie würde eher einem Hornschwanzweibchen die Eier rauben, als Adrian Pucey die Genugtuung zu geben, ihrer Neugier nachzugeben.

„Komm schon, kleine Gryffindor. Dich interessiert dieser Deal, sonst würdest du jetzt deine Unterlippe nicht so malträtieren.", stichelte er und legte die Schreibfeder und die zweiter Schriftrolle so auf den Tisch, dass sie nur zu unterschreiben brauchte. Danach stellte es sich so hin, dass er zwar einerseits lässig und scheinbar ungerührt am Regal lehnte, ihr aber andererseits den einzigen Fluchtweg verbaute. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und stieß schließlich ein leises Lachen aus, als sie schnaubend zum Tisch ging und sich durchlas, was er vorbereitet hatte. „Wußte ich's doch. Ihr Gryffindors seid grundsätzlich nicht nur zu stolz sondern auch zu neugierig."

Katie antwortete ihm mit einer nicht ganz jugendfreien Geste, die ihm ein weiteres Lachen entlockte, ignorierte ihn aber ansonsten. Sie war viel zu gebannt, von dem was sie da gerade las, um ihm sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er bot ihr hier gerade einen Ausweg aus ihrem Dilemma an, allerdings nur, wenn sie es schaffte, vor ihm auf dem Flur vor der Bibliothek anzukommen. In dem Fall war ihr vorheriger Vertrag nämlich null und nichtig. Sollte er sie allerdings vorher abfangen, würde sie ihm gleich noch einen weiteren Freibrief schulden und sich somit noch weiter ins Dilemma stürzen.

War es den versuch wert? Sie konnte um einen großen Skandal herum kommen, wenn sie nicht mit ihm zusammen zum Weihnachtsball ging. Denn immerhin war Adrian Pucey nicht einfach nur irgendein Slytherin sondern hatte schon einen gewissen Ruf. Andererseits hatte der Gedanke, gerade mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen, auch einen gewissen Reiz. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er sie auch dann wieder …

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff nach der Schreibfeder. Das letzte, was sie sich wünschen sollte, war, dass er sie nochmal küßte. Vor allem nicht auf dem Weihnachtsball. Dies war eine Chance, ihm endgültig zu entkommen und die würde sie ergreifen. Sie blamierte sich mit dieser feigen Entscheidung lieber vor ihm alleine, als dass sie sich vor der ganzen Schule zum Skandalmittelpunkt machte und mit einem Slytherin zum Weihnachtsball ging.

Sie schmiss die Schreibfeder neben der Schriftrolle auf den Tisch und sah Adrian herausfordernd an. Dieser warf ihr einen halb mitleidigen, halb herausfordernden Blick zu und gab den Weg aus der Regalreihe frei.

„Bis gleich.", meinte er in einem Tonfall, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

Doch der Unterton, der ganz versteckt darin mitschwang, sorgte für Gänsehaut und einem leichten Knoten in Katies Magen. Auf einmal war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie sich hier nicht in noch tiefere Untiefen manövriert hatte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt mußte sie hier durch und irgendwie hoffen, dass sie den Ausgang vor ihm fand.

„Ohne Kampf gewinnst du das hier nicht, du Scheißkerl.", flüsterte sie jedoch leise vor sich hin und rannte schließlich ohne einen Blick zurück los ins Ungewisse. Hinter sich meinte sie spöttisches Gelächter zu hören, doch sie zwang sich, dies zu ignorieren. Sie mußte nur irgendwie den Ausgang finden oder zumindest einen Ravenclaw, der ihr weiterhelfen – oder im Notfall als Bodyguard dienen – konnte. Das mußte doch irgendwie zu schaffen sein.

Ohne wirkliches Ziel rannte sie, bog hier und da ab, ohne sicher zu sein, dass sie überhaupt in die richtige Richtung rannte. Der Ausgang konnte ganz auf de anderen Seite sein, doch sie wußte ganz genau, dass sie zumindest immer mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Adrian brachte, indem sie in diese Richtung rannte. Und da dieses „Spiel" ja zumindest solange ging, bis sie den Flur erreicht oder er sie eingefangen hatte, war diese Taktik gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Anfang. Die große Frage war nur, wie es danach weitergehen würde. Denn sie wußte zwar so ungefähr, in welcher groben Himmelsrichtung sie Adrian gerade zurückgelassen hatte, aber wo er danach hingegangen war, wußte sie nicht. Er hatte vorhin schon deutlich bewiesen, dass er immer irgendwo in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Er konnte sie also ganz schnell wieder haben, ohne dass sie überhaupt wußte, dass er sie schon in der Falle hatte.

Keuchend blieb sie schließlich an einer Kreuzung stehen und sah sich um. Innerlich fluchte sie darüber, dass sie das Konditionstraining in diesem Jahr so hatte schleifen lassen, denn normalerweise war sie fit wie ein Turnschuh.

„Oliver würde mir den Hals umdrehen.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und verstummte dann sofort wieder um vorsichtig um sich zu horchen. Schließlich wollte sie es Adrian auch nicht zu einfach machen und ihn direkt zu sich führen. Deshalb rannte sie aus Vorsicht auch gleich einige Regalreihen weiter, damit er sie nur ja nicht da erwischte, wo sie gerade noch einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Irgendwo schräg hinter ihr, in einer weiter entfernten Regalreihe, waren Schritte zu hören, und sie beeilte sich, sich von ihnen zu entfernen. Zwar sagte ihr eine innere Stimme, dass dies nicht Adrian war, da er sich mit Sicherheit leiser anschleichen würde, aber sie wollte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Blindlings rannte sie weiter um eine Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Direkt vor ihr prangte ein pinker Punkt an der Stirnseite eines Regals und nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen wütenden Aufschrei unterdrücken. Warum nur hatte sie dieses Regal nicht früher gefunden. Es hätte ihr eine Menge Drama erspart.

'_Aber es hätte dich auch um einen phänomenalen Kuß gebracht._', hielt eine stichelnde Stimme in ihrem Kopf dagegen.

Sie zwang diese Stimme mit aller Gewalt in den Hintergrund und lief weiter. Das Buch, dass in dieses Regal gehörte, lag gefühlte 5 Kilometer weit entfernt in einer düsteren Regalreihe auf dem Boden. Und da konnte es von ihr aus auch festwachsen.

'_Bist du dir sicher?_'

„Ja", antwortete sie ihrer inneren Stimme entschlossen und zuckte kurz darauf heftig zusammen. Denn das Lachen, was daraufhin ein Stück zu ihrer linken zu hören war, gehörte definitiv zu Adrian. Blitzschnell bog sie deshalb rechts ab und rannte so schnell sie konnte zwischen dem schwarzen und violetten Regal entlang, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, ein gutes Stück zwischen sich und Adrian gebracht zu haben. Trotzdem spähte sie vorsichtig nach rechts und links, als sie das Ende des Regals erreicht hatte. Einen Moment lang sah sie nichts, doch dann bog ein Schatten um ein Regal zu ihrer rechten. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder zurückziehen, als sie Cho Chang erkannte, die zielstrebig auf ein regal zuging.

„Merlin sei dank.", entfuhr es ihr und sie lief so schnell sie konnte auf Cho zu. „Hey, Cho!"

Cho sah sich überrascht um und sah Katie dann in ihrer typisch asiatischen Art breit lächelnd an.

„Katie! Ich habe dich gar nicht in der Biobliothek gesehen, dabei bin ich schon eine gute halbe Stunde lang hier."

„Na, genauso lange irre ich hier ja auch schon rum.", gab Katie trocken zurück und verdrehte übertrieben die Augen. „Ich brauche dringend einen Fremdenführer."

Cho runzelte kurz die Stirn, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum sich hier so viele nicht auskennen.", erwiderte sie. „Es ist doch eigentlich ganz einfach, sich hier zurecht zu finden."

„Für dich vielleicht. Für mich nicht." Katie seufzte theatralisch auf und verschluckte sich gleich darauf beinahe, als Adrian wie zufällig am anderen Ende eines Regals um die Ecke bog und auf sie und Cho zu schlenderte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und in ihrem Magen taten sich merkwürdige Dinge. „OK, hör mal. Du hast wirklich verdammt was gut, wenn du mir den schnellsten Weg hier raus beschreiben würdest."

„Wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, kann ich dich gleich mitnehmen. Ich muß nur schnell die Bücher hier weg bringen und bin gleich wieder da. Da verläufst du dich nicht schon wieder.", bot Cho an, die nichts von Katies Nöten zu bemerken schien.

„Das ist nett, aber ich muß dringend … ähm …", stotterte Katie, sah kurz an Cho vorbei zu Adrian – der ihr einen stummen Kommentar zuwarf, den sie nicht verstand - und wieder zurück. „Cho, ich mache mir hier gleich in die Hose.", log sie schließlich, was bei Adrian für ein sehr breites Grinsen sorgte. „Wenn du mir den Weg erklären könntest, wäre ich dir mehr als dankbar."

„Äh … okay …", erwiderte Cho und fing dann gestenreich an, Katie den Weg zu erklären. Und noch bevor Cho damit fertig war, wetzte Katie schon los – nur Sekundenbruchteile, bevor auch Adrian in eine Regalreihe abbog.

Katie dachte nicht darüber nach, ob er sie irgendwo vielleicht noch abfangen konnte. Sie rannte nur nach den Anweisungen, die Cho ihr gegeben hatte und sprang dabei in der gelben Regalreihe einen halben Meter aus dem Stand, als direkt hinter ihr ein dicker Wälzer aus dem Regal geschoben wurde. Das peinliche Quiecken, dass ihr dabei eintfuhr wurde von einem zufriedenen Lachen aus dem Nachbarregal beantwortet, von wo auch Schritte immer näher an sie ran kamen. Doch am Ende der Regalreihe bog sie nach rechts ab, weg von den Schritten und dem Lachen und konnte zu ihrer Erleichterung die Tische der Bibliothek erkennen. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch den Flur erreichen und schon war sie alle ihre Sorgen los.

Keuchend, mit wackeligen Knien und rasendem Herzschlag, der nur bedingt etwas mit ihrem Zickzackspurt zu tun hatte, stürmte sie schließlich aus der Regalreihe heraus - und direkt in die Arme von Cedric Diggory, der sich gerade intensiv mit Roger Davies, dem Kapitän der Ravenclaws unterhielt.

„Meine Güte!", entfuhr es Cedric, als er sich und auch Katie wieder in einen sicheren Stand gebracht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd sah er Katie an. „Ist der Grimm etwa schon wieder hinter dir her?"

„Welcher Grimm?", hakte Roger nach, der völlig irritiert von Cedric zu Katie und zurück sah.

„Kreaturen der Nacht und wie man sich vor ihnen schützt!", zitierte Cedric das Hausaufgabenthema von Katie und nickte kurz in ihre Richtung, als er Roger breit angrinste. „Unsere sonst so mutige Gryffindor ist heute ein wenig schreckhaft."

Roger zog nur spöttisch grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch, enthielt sich ansonsten allerdings eines Kommentars. Dafür setzte Cedric allerdings zu einem weiteren Kommentar an, doch Katie würgte ihn mit einer unwirschen Geste ab, da einige Meter weiter gerade Adrian aus dem Regallabyrinth hervor trat.

Der kurze Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen entging auch Cedric und Roger nicht, doch weder Katie noch Adrian bemerkten deren fragenden Blickwechsel. Viel zu sehr waren sie in ihrem ganz privaten Wettkampf vertieft. Unsicher warf Katie einen Blick zur Tür, die Adrian aus dieser Position definitiv früher erreichen würde, wenn er es denn mußte. Aber er mußte sie ja nur erwischen und das würde er definitiv, wenn sie versuchen würde, an ihm vorbei zu rennen. Es sei denn, sie schaffte es, einen sehr eleganten Haken zu schlagen. Wenn dieses Vorhaben allerdings daneben ging, würde er sie vor einem viel zu großen Publikum besiegen und das wollte sie nun auch wiederum nicht.

Adrian erkannte Katies Dilemma und sah sie breit grinsend an. Er hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue und nickte zur Tür hinüber, bevor er die Arme weit ausbreitete. Und spätestens mit dieser Geste hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der Hogwartsbibliothek, die sich während Katies Zeit im Regallabyrinth deutlich gefüllt hatte. Leises Murmeln und Raunen wurde laut und alle Blicke wanderten zwischen ihr und Adrian hin und her.

'_Was ist schlimmer? Ein eleganter, wenn auch kapitulierender Abgang oder eine klare, vernichtende Niederlage?_', fragte die Stimme in Katies Hinterkopf erneut und diesmal mußte Katie zugeben, dass die Stimme definitiv nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Wenn sie hier nicht völlig geschlagen vom Platz gehen wollte, dann mußte sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

'_Du bist eine Gryffindor und eine Quidditchspielerin. Du weißt, was Mut bedeutet und wie man mit hoch erhobenem Haupt auch nach einer Niederlage vom Platz gehen kann. Also nimm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln soweit es geht._', drängelte die Stimme und Katie gab sich einen Ruck.

Sie strafte die Schultern, atmete einmal tief durch und ging mit festen Schritten auf Adrian zu. Dieser sah sie erst verblüfft, doch dann zunehmend beeindruckt an und schob lässig die Daumen in seine Hosentaschen.

„OK, Pucey!", meinte Katie schließlich laut und deutlich, was ihr ein vorwurfsvolles Zischen von Madame Pince einbrachte. Doch sie ignorierte es, da es einerseits im Moment wichtigeres gab, als eine aufgebrachte Bibliothekarin, und weil sie andererseits sowieso niemanden störte, da niemand in der Bibliothek im Moment im entferntesten daran dachte zu lernen. „Ich gehe mit dir zum Weihnachtsball. Aber rechne damit, dass dir vor lauter Rot und Gold die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen werden."

Adrians Grinsen wurde breiter, als er die rechte Hand hob und ihr Kinn umfasste. Katie hielt den mehr als intensiven Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, und erhielt ein anerkennendes Nicken dafür.

„Ich wußte, dass du nicht völlig kneifen würdest, Bell.", erwiderte er und Katie atmete so unauffällig wie möglich erleichtert durch, dass er sie zumindest vor Zeugen nicht _kleine Gryffindor_ genannt hatte. Adrian schien dies nicht entgangen zu sein, denn er lachte leise und funkelte sie aus seinen tiefblauen Augen wissend an. Doch dann beugte er sich ein wenig vor, um ihr etwas zuzuraunen, was nur für sie bestimmt war. „Und du solltest damit rechnen, dass du an diesem Abend mehr als einmal geküßt werden wirst, kleine Gryffindor."

Und damit ließ er sie los und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick in ihre Richtung die Bibliothek. Katie schloss jedoch die Augen und atmete halb resigniert, halb schnaubend durch, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr die vielen Blicke und das Gemurmel und Geraune zu ignorieren, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie und Adrian spätestens am nächsten Morgen bei Frühstück _das_ Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts waren. Genau das, was sie eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

Doch als sie schließlich durch die fast menschenleeren Flure zum Gryffindorturm zurück lief, konnte sie nicht anders, als in ein leicht verträumtes Lächeln zu verfallen. Denn auch wenn sie zu _dem_ Skandalthema der Schule mutieren würde, so machte es die Aussicht auf weitere phänomenale Küsse von Adrian Pucey es ihr doch leichter, ein Skandalmittelpunkt zu werden. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie monatelang so extrem schreckhaft gewesen war. Am Ende kam es ja doch nur darauf an, zu beweisen, wieviel Gryffindor tatsächlich in ihr steckte. Und dass das eine ganze Menge war, hatte sie zumindest einem ganz besonderen Slytherin gerade mehr als nur bewiesen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr laßt mir eine Review da. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch einen wunderschönen Sommer und vielleicht gibt es ja im Herbst schon wieder was von mir. Hin und wieder habe ich noch Ideen, aber meistens verlaufen die im Sande. Vielleicht kriege ich aber ja auch noch mal was fertig. Dann werdet ihr ganz bestimmt was von mir hören. Versprochen.


End file.
